


The Enlightened

by StarsWillShine



Series: Stars will Shine [1]
Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:08:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23561323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarsWillShine/pseuds/StarsWillShine
Summary: A true mind and a true heart make a kind and pure leader that seeks to reunite his broken race... How far will he go to achieve peace for his people?
Relationships: Original Fallen | Eliksni Character(s)/Original Character(s), Original Fallen | Eliksni Character(s)/Original Fallen | Eliksni Character(s)
Series: Stars will Shine [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1695820
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	1. The Arrival

**Author's Note:**

> This story exists within the universe of Destiny™, but contains elements not canon to the game. Be warned before you type an enraged comment about them.
> 
> By the way, the characters Damaltrix, Emily and Falyn all belong to Neverneversand, as well as the location Edenvale.

It happened all so suddenly... at least, for the House of Dusk settled in the EDZ. 

The noon skies were clear with the sun sitting high above the fallen troops scavenging everywhere and keeping an eye for the Machine Thiefs. Of course, those moments were short-lived... as the sky began darkening.

A high surge of energy showed itself in the skies darkening so rapidly. A spark of light appeared, growing to a twirling orb, and before long, a big flash appeared. The next thing anyone knew, a gigantic Ketch appeared in the skies. It's pointy nose slowly turned, setting course right to the Trostland. Strangely enough, it... docked itself there. The Ketch was painted with Orange house colors... this house was not one anyone knew of before.

Without warning, it's docks opened, and troops wearing orange flooded the Trostland, beginning their killing spree and assumed Conquest of the EDZ. But the strangest thing that anyone would notice was that Devrim was... assisting them??? His rifle did not kill a single one of the orange four-armed troops, but rather continued focusing down the dusk, who were engulfed by both confusion and invaders.

Due to the humongous numbers of those Eliksni, it took mere minutes for them to kill every dusk troop in the Trostland. After this, they did not waste a minute and fortified every entrance and every corner with their numbers, as if setting up defenses. This was clearly a hostile takeover... one apparently approved by Devrim. If he did not intervene... the Last City must have some part in this.

Before long, a large figure would exit the Ketch. That figure had dented armor, scarred from battles unknown to anyone but this new house. His cyan glowing gaze was piercing, and the aura he had around him intimidated anyone who would come close. To these Eliksni, though, it didn't do much. Rather, they seemed to have deep respect for this man, who possessed such a proud and noble posture, holding his arms behind his back as his eyes jerked from one point of the Trostland to the other.

It wouldn't take long before one of the troops approached the man, immediately switching to a very stiff stance. 

<Supreme General! We have secured the perimeters of the Trostland!> the soldier spoke loud and clear with the general looking right at him. After the soldier finished, Nalfis bowed his head once as if to show approval.

<Good work,> said the apparent Supreme General of this house, <Take care to scout out any of the conjoined areas. Then, I will call upon everyone to prepare the two planned teams.

The soldier bowed his head firmly and quickly left the general to stand around, looking up at the church structure. He knew one of the City representatives was based there. Perhaps he should speak to them while his troops rest and scout.

ーーーーー

Once the general's order was given, two split-up groups were sent out, to the Outskirts and to the Sludge. There, both began their takeover. The dusk thought they were prepared, but somehow, nothing they did could do something... It was as if these new Eliksni were completely unphased by their weaponry! Something else had to be at play here...

Once the Outskirts were taken over, the group reported of an entrance in the Outskirts, and were ordered to investigate. And so, they would enter the Whispering Falls.

As they wandered around, their footsteps now a little quieter, they'd pick up sound - they were not alone. Their weapons were primed now as they searched the area carefully. Soon enough they'd find the source; another Guardian, apparently. They wore the armor and cloak that resemble a hunter's appearance. One of the soldiers would approach, clearing their throat before speaking... English?? 

"Greetings, hunter! What are you doing here? Have you been sent to help us in our efforts?"

At such words, the hunter - well, now revealed huntress - would flinch and turn around in a bit of shock, unexpecting presence of living souls other than her. Once she processed what's been said to her, she decided that the best course of action is to make a good impression, since they're already apparently on her side.

<No, I was not. I was just on my way back to my home,> she replied as calmly as she could while facing these new men. Said men would not be as shocked as she was moments ago thanks to her extremely fluent Eliksni. 

<Your home is not the tower??... This explains your fluent Eliksni speech. Well, we will not bother, though if you can help us with our clearing of the dusk from this dead zone, we would deeply appreciate it.>

The huntress would now be in a bit of a conflict; she wanted to return home after a long journey outside to fight great threats to everything that stands for life, and now that she was so close, she was interrupted again... However, they did seem to be on her side...

<I will help... under one condition. My mother... I want her life spared. My home is nearby, and I do not want harm to come her way. Plus, she had been originally dispatched by Lady Falyn to find out why Craask severed communications with my home, Edenvale.>

The Stars paused for a small moment, looking at each other as if.... confused. One then spoke again, with a slight scoff coming before his speech. 

<We... Thank you for telling this to us. We wish, most of all, to make friends and not enemies. Our great Kell-King has a... very big plan for the future of all Eliksni. We would be glad to have Edenvale as allies!>

Hearing this, she sighed in great relief. The last thing she wanted is for her mother to be hurt, let alone by such a seemingly big army of Eliksni...

<I humbly accept your proposition and will aid you in clearing Dusk from the EDZ. I will also inform Lady Fayln of our alliance!>

<Do that, friend. After you do, return with whoever is willing to help. We may need further reinforcements later one.>

One of them replied. The huntress nodded in agreement, a moment of silence going on before she spoke again.

<By the way... My name is Emily.>

<Pleasure to meet you. We would tell you our names, but... It may take days.>

One of them said, followed by laughter from the Stars behind him, and even Emily couldn't help but chuckle slightly before everyone calmed down.

<Alright. I'm off. We will meet again!>

She concluded before rushing off into the whispering falls as the Stars shouted one last time.

__< Goodbye, sister!>_ _


	2. The Preparation

Where the territorial borders of the EDZ's areas were now strolled Eliksni soldiers wearing the orange colors of the new house that has arrived. The last necessary area - the Gulch - was almost entirely taken over. One of the squads was almost done, led by a rather strong-seeming high-ranking captain.

However, soon they'd notice that there were others nearby, the captain would become alert just like his soldiers. He did not seem to be afraid, however.

<Seems like we are not done yet...> he muttered in a rather eerie voice. <Let's end this while we can.>

But before long, it would be revealed that the person - three, actually - would be the huntress from earlier and two other Eliksni. The captain seemed to have a fire in his eyes, itching for a fight yet looking around him.

<What are you doing?? Don't just stand there! ATTACK!!>

One of the Eliksni that arrived, along with the huntress, became concerned, and the Eliksni prepared herself. The soldiers led by the captain, however, seemed hesitant.

<Captain Reksanon, this... isn't a good idea. They have a huntress with them, what if they are with the Last City?>

<The Last City can->

<What CAN it do, Reksanon??>

A voice suddenly spoke from behind him. A strong, deep voice of a male Eliksni. This caused him to quickly turn around as if he recognized this voice. Behind Reksanon would stand a large figure... The general. Reksanon now seemed much less aggressive.

<It can-... it can help us greatly, general Nalfis! You're right, soldier. We're done here after all.>

Reksanon nervously corrected himself, sighing and eyeing the group that has arrived before leaving. The general shook his head and turned to face the three new guests, which now calmed down.

<Excuse me for this... inconvenience. Reksanon has several disciplinary issues... I still need to work on him. But I assure you, none of our people are like him.>

The general spoke in a slightly calmer tone, holding both sets of arms behind his back as if to present a noble and proud image. The Eliksni which prepared to fight scoffed at this.

<Oh, they better be->

<Relax, Damaltrix. Emily's words should be enough to prove that his words do not contradict the truth.> The other Eliksni spoke. She seemed to be much more mature and polite, similarly so for most of the orange Eliksni. Though she herself wore the bright yellow colors of the kings. <Nalfis, I understand you are a general to this army.>

<Supreme General, yes,> he corrected. <And I see you wear the colors of the House of Kings. Pleasure to meet you. As you may have heard, I am Nalfis, and I lead all armies of the House of Stars. We were permitted by the Last City's Vanguard to take the dead zone as our territory should we be able to clear it out of enemy forces, as our truce says.>

A truce with the Last City... it would now make more sense why they did not attack Emily, a Guardian, a 'Machine Thief', on sight. Clearly, they did not seem to care about this feud. Soon, the general continued. 

<But now, we are faced with a difficulty, one that is the last step to the completion of this dead zone's conquest. The Cabal Firebase, Hades.>

That was most likely what they needed help for. Why Edenvale's reinforcements were requested. Damaltrix looked at Emily, which looked back at her, before looking back at the general. The Eliksni of the kings responded quickly.

<Before we continue, I believe it would be rude of me not to introduce myself first, since you already did. My name is Lady Falyn, and you were correct in the assumption that I hail from House Kings. Now, regarding Hades...>

Falyn paused for a small moment, taking a good look around to see the many star soldiers walking around, talking to each other and keeping watch on the hills.

<... What are your plans? Surely you are not planning to simply barge in without warning.>

This only caused the general to burst out in short laughter. <It is for that exact reason I do not intend to meddle with it... for now. That is where YOU come in, however.>

<What?> Emily asked in curiosity before Damaltrix put a hand on her shoulder, clearing her throat and speaking again. <How do we come into this picture? Moreover, what will we get in return for all this? Surely you do not expect us to work for free.>

<Not at all,> Nalfis reassured Damaltrix calmly, his honorable posture not changing at all, <See, I spoke with the great Kell-King. And we came up with a plan to plant those small beacons your city has as 'patrol beacons'. You complete them, and for each one we shall give you certain rewards. This should be simple enough.>

Falyn, Damaltrix and Emily all looked at each other. The great Kell-King... that title had an ominous and mysterious ring to it. They seemed to treat their Kell so highly and respectfully... not out of fear at all. Just who exactly was this Kell-King?

<Well. I suppose it's time for us to prepare, isn't it?> Lady Falyn said, trying to cut to the chase. Fortunately, Nalfis nodded in approval. <Right, let us prepare you. Our scouts are already planting beacons. Others from the last city will be helping us as well, so you are never alone.>

Lady Falyn bowed her head, and following this, so did Damaltrix and Emily. She seemed to start showing slight respect to this general. <Thank you, Supreme General of the Stars. We will be sure to do our best.>

And with that, Nalfis left the three, most likely to check up on the troops stationed in this Gulch. Falyn was silent, though Emily looked at her mother with a look of concern.

<Who do you think is this... Great Kell-King?> she asked with a bit of worry as Damaltrix shrugged. <How would I know? He does seem to be honored amongst them. They don't fear that man... Do you want to ask them later?> That caused Emily to nod slightly, confirming their new side quest.

ーーーーーーー

As the day went on, More patrols were being completed with rewards being Glimmer, Legendary Shards and, of course, the Stars' respect. All three new visitors would be doing some patrols as well...

EMILY

Emily's patrol beacon soon sent the transmission opened by her ghost. There was a deep voice speaking through...

"Good, you're here. There are many things that need to be done here before we storm this area... one of them is knowing the layout. I will need you to go to the specified location and perform a visual survey so that we can build our schematics of the interior. It is also best to kill any Red Legion troops that get in your way. Good luck."

The message played two times, once in English and the other in Eliksni. Hearing this, the task would be assigned by her ghost to her quest list, and immediately after that, Emily rushed forward, refusing to waste any time. She must do a good job. Why not at least try to impress them?

As soon as Emily entered the Firebase, she'd spot several legionaires and phalanxes roaming around while being on alert. They noticed that there were more frequent attacks against the Firebase, and speculated something bigger is at play. Emily did not hesitate, and once the first Cabal eye landed on her, a flurry of bullets would appear, piercing the thick armor of these bulky creatures with ease. However, it wouldn't take long for the huntress to escape, leaving some troops alive so she could better focus on getting to her destination quicker.

This journey would be short; the destination was quite close already, and before long, Emily would be standing atop a crate viewing most of the room she was in. Her watchful eyes peered around as her ghost scanned whatever it could from their position. Quite the easy task, apparently. This would never suffice and Emily knew that. She wanted to do more. To seem better in the eyes of the stars. And so, once the task was accomplished, the rewards were transmitted and Emily went away to find yet another beacon...

DAMALTRIX

The ex-winter Eliksni looked at the massive structure that was the Cabal Firebase Hades. The sight sent a few chills down her spine; she has heard of this place when Emily came here to accomplish missions for the Last City when the Red War still took place... and now, a week after it has ended, it was time for the Cabal to vacate this place. The thought that she would be contributing to this was... encouraging, in a sense. It let her legs start carrying her forward towards one of the beacons, and when she interacted with it, a transmission would be sent to her.

"Greetings, helper. If we are to storm a Cabal Firebase, we will need to ensure our victory. One way is to make sure our numbers are greater than theirs. That is where you come in - thin their lines. Eliminate 20 Red Legion troops, and you will be thanked and rewarded. Good luck out there."

Just like Emily's transmission, this one played in English at first and then in Eliksni. Now knowing what her task was, Damaltrix prepared herself, taking a deep breath and moving forth to complete her task.

Damaltrix knew what awaited her within. And so, the moment she laid eyes on Cabal troops roaming around the Firebase, she would charge at one of the legionaires, unsheathing her blades and cutting through them like hot knives through butter. Once the first legionaire was killed, the rest of the Cabal in the area became alert, grunting and letting out vicious yet certain war cries as they raised their fists before charging at the lone Eliksni. It was at this moment that Damaltrix knew she was up for a serious fight... but that was obvious from the start.

The next legionaire to charge at her would be faced with the cutting edge of one of her shock blades, and in a moment's notice, he was killed, dropping to the ground rather quickly. Such would be the fate of the other 3 legionaires that would come to her, but this rampage would come to a halt as a powerful bash hit her, knocking her back and sending her flying into a wall. 

Upon impact, Damaltrix groaned from the pain when gravity pulled her back onto the ground. She knelt, but stood up shortly after to face the phalanx that dared bash his shield against her. At that moment, Damaltrix decided to use her position to her advantage, jumping up and setting her feet on the wall behind her before thrusting her body forward. She darted across the room, landing behind the phalanx... perfectly in position to drive her blades into the phalanx's back. With this, the phalanx fell to the ground after releasing a desparate cry, marking his fall.

Damaltrix was already panting, but she was only halfway done. She looked over at one of the entrances to see a new wave of legionaires and phalanxes filling the room. She sighed, letting out a sonorous war cry before charging back into battle...

FALYN

The Kings baroness approached one of the patrol beacons slowly, keeping a strong posture all the while until she crouched to interact with it. Once she did, a transmission would play for her. 

"Greetings from the Stars. As you know, we plan to attack this Firebase, and for that we need to learn how the place works. Unfortunately, in one of the surveyed areas, there seems to be an anomaly. Investigate it for us, and we will reward you. Good luck."

<An anomaly, huh?> Lady Falyn thought to herself, wondering what it could be. And so, without further ado, Falyn made her way inside of the Firebase to discover what's going on. 

Her quickness allowed her to quickly get past any Cabal unseen - kings were specialists in hiding themselves after all - until she reached her destination. There, her eyes laid themselves upon a... blight. A taken blight within Firebase Hades. Taken were never a good sign. Falyn quickly reported the incident to the stars, and rewards were transmitted after sh accomplished her task. Moving to get out of the Firebase, she would encounter a few Red Legion Cabal... but none survived to tell the tale. 

ーーーーーーー

It would take about a day until enough intelligence was gathered and enough of the Cabal lines have been thinned out. The three visitors from Edenvale were allowed to rest at the Gulch encampment while everyone prepares for the attack. But it wouldn't be long before the Supreme General would arrive at the Gulch. He called out, and all of the soldiers rushed to stand in formation, arousing the interest of the visitors as they went forth to see what was going on.

<Star Soldiers! I have spoke with the Archons and the Great Kell-King to establish a plan using everything we've gathered so far. And it is safe to say that we have come up with a good plan! Listen well!!>

The general then started explaining his plans, consisting of three main areas of interest which were key for this invasion.

<If we can secure all these three control points at once, the Red Legion in Hades will be finished! This is what we have trained for! So this is how it will go; luckily, we have three wonderful visitors from the land of Edenvale nearby. Lady Falyn of House Kings, Damaltrix previously from House Winter, and Emily daughter of Damaltrix.>

Some soldiers became slightly confused as to how Emily could be an Eliksni's daughter... But, well, she spoke perfect Eliksni. She was most likely adopted. Nevertheless, they kept listening.

<Emily will lead the Solari group to control the sun-marked area. Damaltrix will lead the Celesti group to control the star-marked area. Lady Falyn will lead the Pyri group to control the flame-marked area. Kill any and all Cabal within Firebase Hades, as well as anyone who appears to be hostile! Be advised; the Taken and their bligjts have also been sighted within the Firebase. You must be watchful for them and make sure to destroy the blights! Is that clear???>

Once the general has finished with his briefing, all of the soldiers in the area, including the three visitors, shouted in one loud and clear voice, <YES SUPREME GENERAL!>.

<We attack in an hour! Make any necessary preparations you need to. Dismissed!>

Nalfis concluded, leaving the soldiers to spread out in the Gulch encampment and walking away. The three visitors were undoubtedly nervous about this and looked at each other.

<Do you think we can do it?> Emily asked as she looked up at Damaltrix, which returned a caring glance. <Yes, daughter. We can, and we will.>

<I am aware that it feels strange, to be tasked with leading an entire group of warriors towards a goal,> spoke Falyn as she and Emily now exchanged eye contact, <but there is always a first time for everything. We support you, and I'm sure that the Stars will, too.>

Hearing this, a bit of the concern resting in Emily's heart vanished, letting Emily feel just a little bit more confident and encouraged about this. She nodded firmly at Falyn and went in to hug Damaltrix, which chuckled lightly before returning the hug.

<Let's get ready. We have a Firebase to storm.>


End file.
